The present invention relates generally to hybrid electric vehicles and more particularly to systems for mounting energy storage assemblies into the vehicle.
In order to increase overall fuel economy of automotive vehicles, some are being developed to operate as hybrid vehicles, that is vehicles that employ more than one source of energy to operate. A common type of hybrid vehicle is the hybrid electric vehicle that includes a propulsion motor and an internal combustion engine. For these vehicles, then, a need arises to store both a liquid fuel, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, and a battery pack. Thus, additional systems and assemblies must be packaged in the vehicle as compared to a conventional vehicle. Preferably, these systems are packaged in the vehicle in a compact, light weight, cost effective, and easy to assemble manner.